1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera body to which an interchangeable lens is mountable, an interchangeable lens mountable to a camera body, and an imaging apparatus including the camera body and the interchangeable lens.
2. Related Art
In a conventional imaging apparatus, a subject image is formed on a CCD sensor by a lens, image data outputted from the CCD sensor is processed by a signal processing processor, and the resulting image data is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor. At this time, in order to adjust an amount of exposure of the CCD sensor, a CPU connected to the signal processing processor detects brightness of a subject from the image data and controls a diaphragm, according to a result of the detection.
Some conventional imaging apparatuses that include an interchangeable lens and a camera body are capable of shooting both a still image and a moving image, as described in JP-A-9-93484. To obtain an excellent image, it is desirable to make different response speeds for adjustment to the amount of exposure (e.g., a drive speed of a diaphragm for controlling the diaphragm) between when a still image is shot and when a moving image is shot (see paragraphs [0003] to [0005] in JP-A-9-93484). Hence, an imaging apparatus described in JP-A-9-93484 sets a fast response speed for adjusting the amount of exposure of a CCD sensor when shooting a still image, and sets a slow response speed when shooting a moving image. With this configuration, shooting is performed more rapidly when a still image is shot, and a shot image is prevented from jiggling when a moving image is shot. Accordingly, excellent image data is outputted in both cases when a still image is shot and when a moving image is shot.
Some imaging apparatuses are capable of recording audio when shooting a moving image or still image. If, when an imaging apparatus is recording audio, a diaphragm or zoom lens, for example, is driven by a drive unit, then a drive sound of the drive unit is recorded as noise. Hence, it is desirable to suppress the drive sound of the drive unit for driving the diaphragm or the zoom lens to a low level when audio is being recorded.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object is therefore to provide a camera body capable of operating a drive unit at a low drive sound level, an interchangeable lens, and an imaging apparatus including such a camera body and an interchangeable lens.